<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a fool for you by ignisgayentia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873564">a fool for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia'>ignisgayentia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>promnis official week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Idiots in Love, Ignis is Moronsexual, M/M, Pining, Promnis Week Aug 2020, Prompto says Dumb Shit, Trans Ignis Scientia, Trans Prompto Argentum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignisgayentia/pseuds/ignisgayentia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignis can’t control his hormones whenever Prompto says something incredibly stupid. These instances happen fairly often -- Prompto does happen to speak before thinking about his words quite a lot. Ignis, on the other hand, wants to propose marriage -- or perhaps merely a quickie in the back of the Regalia -- whenever Prompto’s foolishness rears its amusing head. </p><p>AKA Ignis is moronsexual for Prompto.</p><div class="center">
  <p>-----</p>
</div><b>Promnis Week | Day 5 | Surprising Weakness</b>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>promnis official week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Promnis Official Discord, Promnis Official Promnis Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a fool for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>okay, here is my disclaimer: i do not think prompto is stupid, nor do i intend to insult him with this, nOR do i think ignis or anyone else thinks he's an idiot. prompto, like myself and a lot of ppl out there, sometimes just blurt out stupid shit without thinking about it (at least that's my headcanon). i had nearly a 4.0 GPA in college, but sometimes u just say dumb shit<br/>i promise ignis is nice in this, i can't stand mean ignis headcanons LOL</p><p>pls do not take this seriously LMAO</p><p>(also thanks to my boyfriend for helping suggest idiotic things that prompto could say fhdshsdfhfds)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ignis is starting to feel as if this road trip to see Noctis off to Altissia might never end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the tragedies that befell them during the very first stint of the trip, and the constant obstacles that keep getting in their way, Ignis isn’t certain if they’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> make it to Altissia at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if Ignis doesn’t have anything to focus on, these aren’t even the only things that he has to worry about. He’s fairly certain he’s going stir crazy, or perhaps he’s been driving a car for far longer than humans were intended -- </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s been around three men for so long that the smell has changed his brain chemistry, but something is very, very wrong with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis is fairly certain he wants to kiss Prompto -- or sleep with him, or something similar. Prompto is what he is, essentially -- sometimes inappropriate, often naive, and, like the rest of the members on their road trip, sometimes unshowering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Ignis can actually point out positive things about Prompto -- his enthusiasm, his patience, his kindness, his concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t bother him </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> much; for the most part, Ignis can ignore the strange part of his brain that is attracted to Prompto, except for one very prominent circumstance that happens to keep recurring. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis can’t control his hormones whenever Prompto says something incredibly stupid. These instances happen fairly often -- Prompto does happen to speak before thinking about his words quite a lot. Ignis, on the other hand, wants to propose marriage -- or perhaps merely a quickie in the back of the Regalia -- whenever Prompto’s foolishness rears its amusing head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis knows Prompto is fairly intelligent -- he knows far more about machinery than Ignis ever could hope to, in addition to the fact that his emotional intelligence is extremely high. Prompto is intuitive and kind, and he’s excellent at chemistry and other sciences, and even proficient in math.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto just </span>
  <em>
    <span>says</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid things, and it gets Ignis wetter than the Vesperpool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s a condition that Ignis is currently working on fixing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ask him out, or bang him, or something,” Gladio tells him after Ignis confides in him during a late night campfire. “You’ll get it out of the way, and maybe it won’t bother you anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t simply… </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>that. We’re all together, all the time, the four of us,” Ignis points out. “Where would I find the time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio snorts. “I’d cover for you. So, what is it? You’re horny whenever he does something shitty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not shitty, just… idiotic,” Ignis corrects. “Whenever he speaks before he thinks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio raises an eyebrow. “So, you’re constantly horny. Kid’s smart, but...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis slaps Gladio playfully. “No, don’t be rude,” he says, chuckling to himself. “It’s only </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> circumstances.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Such as…?” Gladio asks, throwing back the last of his beer, clearly ready for a story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Very well… let me try to think of some examples...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis listens to the sound of Prompto whining for about the 20th time this evening as they walk to a haven to make camp for the night. Ignis can’t exactly blame him -- they’ve been running around and fighting all day long to make money for gas and food, and even</span>
  <em>
    <span> Ignis’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> feet ache at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Prompto is being </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>vocal about it, which is equal parts endearing and fondly exasperating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it, even?” Prompto asks as the haven appears into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis looks at the time on his phone. “It’s around a quarter after nine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“25 minutes after nine? No wonder I’m tired,” Prompto mutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis’s brow furrows. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quarter after is 15 minutes,” Gladio supplies, exchanging a knowing look with Ignis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you say 25?” Ignis wonders, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto sighs. “Well, like a quarter in coin version is worth 25, so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio throws his head back and laughs. “That’s ‘cause it’s a quarter of 100.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto purses his lips, thinking about it. “Oh, you meant a quarter of 60… whoops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Gods,” Ignis blurts out in a half moan, sounding far more aroused than the conversation warrants (which, admittedly, is none). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis can’t help it. He just loves the way Prompto immediately blurts things without thinking. There’s genuinely no brain-to-mouth filter whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis is nearly throbbing in his pants at the thought of it. If it weren’t so dangerous to be out late at night, he’d take Prompto back to the car and have his way with him at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>five times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All eyes fall on Ignis as soon as they reach the haven, climbing the daemon-protected rock. Ignis sheepishly had hoped that no one heard his little outburst in the dead of night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iggy, you okay? Did you hurt yourself?” Prompto asks with concern, putting a hand on Ignis’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis coughs into a gloved fist, clearing his throat. “No, no, I’m quite alright.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noctis narrows his eyes, trying to figure out what is going on with Ignis for a moment before shrugging. “It’s bedtime.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got that right,” Gladio says, climbing into the tent with Noctis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last two spaces in their tent are next to each other; Ignis is going to have to sleep next to Prompto, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again,</span>
  </em>
  <span> right after being consumed with lust for that very man in question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis curses his luck sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, Iggy, let’s pass the hell out,” Prompto says, thinking nothing of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis lies on the end of the tent, Prompto sandwiched between himself and Gladio. Prompto immediately throws an arm around Ignis’s waist, spooning him from behind as he settles comfortably into sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When all four of them cram into a small tent, spooning and cuddling are pretty common. Ignis wakes up with arms in his face or a leg curled around him, and thinks nothing of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For some reason, Prompto’s arm draped around him feels like an electric shock, reminding Ignis of just how desperately he wants Prompto to close that distance entirely and climb on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Night, Iggy,” Prompto whispers, voice already heavy with sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Prompto,” Ignis responds stiffly, hoping the arousal in his voice isn’t as evident as he </span>
  <em>
    <span>feels</span>
  </em>
  <span> it is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis is not going to survive the rest of this road trip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis supposes a little shopping might distract him from his current woes. Gladio and Noctis are seeing about getting the car refilled and finding some food, so Ignis supposes it’s a better time than ever to stock up on ingredients, should he need to cook by the campfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis picks up a few spices, heading around the corner to see what sort of fresh vegetables the market might have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto bounces into the store, his characteristic humming clueing Ignis in rather fast. He supposes it’s too good to be true to be able to distract himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto runs up to Ignis with a grin, elbowing him. “Heya, Iggy! Getting some ingredients?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we’re running low on oregano…” Ignis says as he continues down the aisle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto looks at all the refrigerated goods that Ignis avoids, and makes a contemplating noise with his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something on your mind, Prompto?” Ignis dares to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so you know how milk sometimes says 2% on it?” he prompts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis knows he’s treading on very dangerous territory here. “Yes… what about it…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s the other 98% of it? If it’s only 2% milk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis clutches the oregano spice bottle tightly in his grip, afraid that he might drop it. He looks at Prompto incredulously, unable to control the sudden wave of arousal that literally floods him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto…” Ignis murmurs, about half a second away from considering taking him to the market bathroom and just ravishing him then and there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto tilts his head quizzically. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis bites his lip, closing his eyes, praying the arousal subsides soon. He takes a deep breath, holding a finger out, signaling Prompto to </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis lets out his deep breath, the urge to drag Prompto in the restroom for sex slowly fading away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, I had quite a sudden headache,” Ignis lies smoothly. He glances at the milk exasperatedly. “It’s 2% fat concentration as opposed to whole milk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization floods Prompto’s features slowly, like watching gears slowly start to turn. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ohhhhh, </span>
  </em>
  <span>right. Whoops.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis shakes his head fondly as he heads to the checkout counter. “You never fail to keep me on my toes.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or, at the very least, curl them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I’m good for, Iggy!” Prompto beams.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He certainly is.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis hopes an evening in a fairly cheap motel room will help clear his thoughts. At the very least, he hopes the lumpy mattress will earn him perhaps a slightly decent amount of sleep, so he can stop lusting after Prompto like a hormonal teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis hopes Gladio or Noctis will share a bed with him tonight, as opposed to Prompto. He’d rather take Gladio’s snorting or Noctis’s kicking instead of pining after Prompto next to him all night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Gladio and Noctis are out finding food for the four of them, Prompto is alone with Ignis, and it doesn’t bode very well. Prompto’s currently digging through his bag for something, still humming to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Found it,” Prompto says, standing upright with his camera in his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Going to look through today’s shots?” Ignis wonders, hoping it’s enough to distract him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got it!” Prompto says, collapsing on the empty side of the bed that Ignis is currently occupying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for maintaining a safe distance away from the alluring blond next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto laughs at some shots, and then starts rambling about battle techniques with the combat shots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think this one’s my favorite, the sun looks real cool,” Prompto says. “But I can’t look at it too long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Why not?” Ignis wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto snorts. “You can’t look at the sun too long, Iggy, it’s bad for your eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis stills for a moment in confusion, when he realizes that Prompto is referring to the sun in the photograph, which is entirely harmless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s yet another example of Prompto blurting anything without thinking about it at all whatsoever, and Ignis is again met with the familiar tingle of arousal, wanting desperately to grip both sides of Prompto’s face and kiss him into the next life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis doesn’t bother correcting him. He grips Prompto’s thigh, perhaps a little too tightly. “Mmm, yes, that’s a good point, Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Ignis would have to do is slide his hand up a little further, and Prompto would know </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> how Ignis feels about Prompto’s comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He restrains himself, letting go of Prompto’s thigh and standing up instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have a shower,” Ignis says smoothly, before heading into the bathroom and locking it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he can relieve the tension in the shower. There’s no shame in that, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis can at least escape his own mind when he’s behind the wheel of His Majesty’s Regalia. Usually, the four of them are occupied enough that Ignis can avoid any sort of sexual tension that he may feel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> say ridiculous things in the car, but Ignis simply turns up the volume of the radio, hoping to drown him out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s a good fishing spot up here,” Noctis says. “Can we check it out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis rarely can say no to Noctis, especially when fishing makes him so happy. Still, the potential for stopping their journey means </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalling</span>
  </em>
  <span> their journey, which isn’t as ideal. In addition to that, stopping their journey invites more of Prompto’s… intellect, which will end up with Ignis ruining yet another pair of underwear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, why not? Could use a stretch,” Gladio says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis nods, no use in arguing. “Very well, we’ll stop for a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis pulls into the wooded parking area, cutting the engine. He doesn’t bother putting the convertible top back up, as it’s a sunny day and he doesn’t plan on being away for long. Just as everyone files out of the car, Prompto gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. “Is something the matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto starts searching the Regalia in a panic, opening the glove box and even checking under the seat. “I can’t find my phone. Dude, did I leave it at the hotel? I seriously swear I just had it…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis gives the backseat a quick look. “I don’t see it anywhere. When did you last use--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis stops mid sentence, staring at Prompto in complete awe. Prompto is still searching the Regalia for his phone, while it’s currently pressed into his palm. He’s been holding his phone the entire time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prompto,” Ignis says, gripping the car door tightly in case he may faint. “It’s in your hand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto looks down at his grip, and then starts laughing. “Shit, I’m an idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense,” Ignis argues, though the way Ignis is throbbing between his legs indicates otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How does one communicate to a friend that you wish to throw them on the hood of the king’s car and have your way with them? Is there a polite way to express such desires?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio raises his eyebrow at Ignis. “Uh, you good? You look kinda red.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m perfectly fine,” Ignis says, voice wavering a bit. “Let’s head to the lake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whew,” Prompto says with a relief, pretending to wipe his brow. “That was a close one.” He kisses his phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis has never wanted to rip someone’s clothes off in his entire life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is beginning to be a bit of a problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis doesn’t exactly find Noctis’s fishing very exciting, but it’s not as if he can do anything about it. He’d rather be bored for a few hours than have Noctis in a sour mood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, an idle mind tends to wander, and Ignis finds himself thinking of -- and watching -- Prompto in his spare time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis wonders when this infatuation, or lust, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span> this is will pass. He’ll have to get over it eventually; it isn’t as if he can do anything about this, not when they’re all supposed to be doing something important. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides, Ignis doesn’t wish to </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span> Prompto, does he? Just because he imagines kissing him or having his way with him, it doesn’t mean it’d be a good relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis wonders what it </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be like to be in a relationship with him, however. To see his smile or hear his silly comments all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis is treading in dangerous territory once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Specs, can you go get that one lure from the glove box?” Noctis asks. “I forgot it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Certainly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto perks up. “I’ll come with!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s all Ignis needs, really. It’s even worse when the trip to the car will give them the alone time that Ignis both craves and abhors. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They reach the Regalia, and Prompto stands outside the passenger’s seat expectantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis raises an eyebrow. “Might you retrieve the lure for Noct in the glove box?” Perhaps Prompto forgot where Noctis said it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto frowns. “Well, dude, I can’t get in there ‘til you unlock it, silly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis looks from Prompto to the Regalia with the convertible top still down, and then back to Prompto. He can’t believe whatever gears in Prompto’s head didn’t turn enough to allow him to consider that the door needn’t be unlocked when the convertible top is down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis decides he doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, for the love of Ifrit,” Ignis groans, jumping across the hood of the car to the passenger’s side. He stands in front of Prompto before backing him against the car door, locking eyes with him intensely. “The top is down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto seems surprised by the sudden move, backed up against the car with his eyes slightly wide. He looks back at the Regalia, laughing nervously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Right. Yeah.” Prompto swallows. “Um, are you mad at me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Ignis says. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>far</span>
  </em>
  <span> too irresistible for words, and I am absolutely beside myself trying not to have my way with you right now. Do you have any idea how alluring you are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto chokes out another high-pitched laugh. “Wait, what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time you say something so ridiculous, I’m practically a waterfall downstairs, do you understand?” Ignis wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s cheeks are thoroughly pink at this point. “Oh,” he says. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you act so--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ignis nearly moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean…” Prompto looks around for a moment, checking to see if they’re alone. “D’you… wanna…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ignis does moan this time, pressing his knee to Prompto’s crotch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Prompto says. “Why didn’t you say something before, we could’ve been fuckin’ this whole time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis raises an eyebrow, hovering just in front of Prompto’s mouth. “You’d want that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duh, dude, you’re seriously the hottest dude I’ve ever--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis cuts him off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around Prompto enough to slide his hands in the back pocket of his jeans. Prompto groans against his mouth, slipping his tongue past Ignis’s easily parted lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis knows this is reckless; Gladio or Noctis could come back any time, but that’s part of the fun. Prompto reaches over to grip the car door handle, reaching in Ignis’s pocket with his other hand to unlock it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door of the Regalia opens, they both tumble inside, falling right on the backseat as Ignis climbs on top of Prompto. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit,” Prompto breathes when they separate their mouths to breathe, “I gotta think of more dumb shit to say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’d like me to ruin both my pants and yours, you’re absolutely welcome to,” Ignis teases, straddling Prompto’s lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s hands move to grip Ignis’s hips, holding him against him. “Yeah, I kinda do, not gonna lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm,” Ignis groans, rolling his hips forward to grind against Prompto. “You’re absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>delectable.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto whines, lifting his hips off the backseat to meet Ignis’s grinding halfway, gasping when Ignis’s crotch ruts against his just right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” Prompto says, pushing against Ignis’s crotch hard. “That feels so good…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis moans, picking up the pace slightly, slotting his crotch against Prompto’s before thoroughly thrusting hard against him. He grips Prompto’s shirt tightly, completely having his way with him. He’s already throbbing in his pants, just a few more pushes ought to send him over the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto’s upward thrusts add more friction to Ignis’s grinding, which sends a full-body shudder of pleasure through Ignis’s body. The movement of his hips grows more erratic and desperate, increasing the intensity and speed the closer Ignis gets to an orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, yes, darling, that’s it,” Ignis pants, practically riding Prompto’s crotch at this point. He looks down, a thought suddenly occurring to him. “You do like terms of endearment, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto laughs breathlessly before it cuts off into a moan. “What… d’you-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh--</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pet names,” Ignis clarifies, groaning low when their crotches slot together perfectly, both of them desperate for release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um,” Prompto whines, his brow furrowing, “I guess you gotta call pets something, so I don’t mind--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Ignis gasps sharply, Prompto’s stupid comment sending him over the edge. He comes hard in his pants, rutting against Prompto desperately. He has no idea if this stupid comment was intentional or accidental, but either way, Ignis loves it, so </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, dude,” Prompto moans, grinding up against Ignis as he rides out his orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis starts to tremble with overstimulation, but continues to thrust against Prompto so he can have his fill as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prompto arches his back and comes with a sharp cry, fingernails digging into his hips. Ignis has to admit that Prompto looks rather pretty when he comes, face flushed and lips parted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis lowers his head so he can capture Prompto’s mouth in a kiss, passionate and satisfied. Prompto indulges him, holding the back of Ignis’s head, fingers tangling in his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, thank you for that,” Ignis says once they part, locking eyes with Prompto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, um, we can do that again, right…?” Prompto asks, biting his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis doesn’t see this ‘condition’ of his going away anytime soon. He nods, letting out a long, slow breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely,” Ignis says. “Anytime you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Score,” Prompto says. “What are we gonna tell Noct and Gla--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dude, where the fuck have you guys been?” Gladio’s voice echoes from the woods as he steps onto the parking lot. “Send you to get a lure and a half an hour later--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gladio stops a few feet away from the Regalia, a look of realization coloring his face. Ignis stares at him from on top of Prompto, cursing his past self for not putting the convertible top back up before deciding to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, at least wait ‘til a hotel or something. I gotta sit on those seats,” Gladio groans. “Congrats on the sex, I guess. Glad you’re getting it out of your system, Iggy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it makes you feel better, our pants stayed on the whole time,” Prompto yells after Gladio, who is currently escaping his way back into the woods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis chuckles before it develops into full-blown laughter. Prompto joins him, leaning up to kiss Ignis on the forehead in a surprisingly endearing gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen anyone get horny by me bein’ dumb, but I’m not gonna complain,” Prompto says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t dumb, love, you’re incredibly bright, you just speak without thinking, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you for it,” Ignis murmurs, pecking Prompto on the lips once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, hey, I’ll take it,” Prompto says. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Boyfriend.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis has no reason to deny Prompto that status. After all, Ignis knows he probably can’t go back to being platonic after this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignis looks back down at Prompto with a smirk. “Why don’t we put the top up and go for round 2?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh boy, looks like you read my mind,” Prompto says with a grin.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>almost done with promnis week :'D again if you're still around, thank u so much :') i'm suuuper slow at getting back to comments sometimes bc my brain is (exploding noise), but i will get to each and every one eventually!!! they make my day and inspire me to keep writing, so thank you sososososososo much &lt;3</p><p>anyway, as always, here's my <a href="https://twitter.com/ignisgayentia">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>